Devices are already known in which the movement of a cinematographic film is controlled by an impulse registered on a magnetic tape which unwinds simultaneously with the film and which carries at least one sound-track corresponding with the sequences in the film. In such devices, a control impulse registered on the magnetic tape corresponds with each frame of the film. If for any reason an impulse is "lost", i.e. a registered code marking of the information carrier drops out or is not sensed, the film and the information carrier then remain out of phase. This can be particularly undesirable when the film is projected frame by frame and a relatively long text corresponds with one frame.